A Forbidden Thought
by NolanXKamal
Summary: He had walked her home, and now she lay unconcious Sasuke no where to be seen.This is my first story so please reveiw.... SasuXSaku pairing Special surprise ending. REVEIW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it ….ENJOY lol XD….

* * *

Blood drips from his hands…He doesn't know why and he doesn't know how, but it just is. She lay there in front of him almost ominous to the silence that filled her once clean room. A sharp pain immersed through her chest, a cough emerged almost drowning her in her own blood. And yet her glimmering green orbs found there way to the young Uchiha sitting beside her, trembling from the blood that baste his hands, blood in which he had spelt. Her blood.

"Sas……Sasuke…..Kun" The words escaped her mouth as nothing more then a whisper, a weak tone in which showed little concern for herself and much for him.

Completely dazed he looked over at her blankly, as if not quite grasping that he had in fact hurt her, that he in fact had _wanted_ to kill her…_'but why? Why her?' _The thoughts stung him; it hurt him that he will never know why….in fact he himself wasn't sure it was him that wanted to do what he had done.

'_What did he do?' _The mere thought that Sasuke would hurt her began to sink into her mind. _'No, he wouldn't no matter how much he wanted….not Sasuke…' _His onyx eyes still locked on her, she tried to get up but failed for the pain in her chest over took her body. _'Why does he look at me like that?' _A cough of blood emerged once again, causing her back to arch up. _'What did he do? I thought…' _Blood trickled out of her mouth; she had reached her limit…

"Sakura-kun………." The young Uchiha never took his gaze off her. _'What did I do? Why can't I remember what happened? Last thing I remember was that we were….' _"SAKURA-KUN!!!!!!!!!" A look of hurt and hatred revealed itself, and he realized that Sakura had lost consciousness but were still breathing. "I'm sorry…I must go…" with those few words said he got up, walked over to the young Sakura, picked her up and laid her on the bed, careful not to hurt her any further. "Thank you," he stroked her hair, the fresh scent of pine and blossoms filled his nose as familiar thoughts eased there way back into his head. "Thank you."

And with that he took off out the door, the memories of her and the memories of what had happened that night still fresh in his mind, still driving him to think what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted that night, what would he have done? Would he have told her that he held feelings for her deeper then what he himself could've imagined? Or would he have left like he had done now, running away once again for fear that he isn't strong enough to lose another person close to him.

XXX

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" Yelled a much exited, very loud blonde boy. "C'MON SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Young Naruto continued to yell. _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! _"I'M COMING IN!" He opened the door and to his dismay found young Sakura in bed. "Sa…Sakura-Chan?" He said worry escaping into his voice. He walked hesitantly up to the young kunoichi and tapped her. "Sakura-Chan Granny Tsunade is looking for you." He realized the blood and instantly went into full alert. _'Who would do this?' _He ran to the bed, and to his dissatisfaction found that Sakura was snoring. _'I wander what she was doing with Sasuke-kun... he had walked her home and that was the last I saw' _He stroked Sakura's hair the smell of copper mixed with fresh flowers traveled to his nose. _'I guess we'll see when she wakes up then' _he strolled out the door and looking back to see the young Sakura laying there peacefully

"Sasuke…." She whispered under her breathe. _'What did he do to you' _he thought to himself quite uncertain of what he was admitting to himself all together. _'I love you' _he said. _'but you'll never know'_

* * *

Hope you liked it but please review...It's my very first story and I need feed back please!!!!!!!!!!!! lol thanx XD 


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

_**Flashback- Before the night Naruto revealed his secret to himself. **_

Her chest expanded from the sudden intake of breath. She couldn't move, she had reached her limit. Today's practice had been unusually hard, but it wasn't that in which bothered young Sakura. She had been worried about Sasuke. He had seemed, if possible to be more conservative then ever. _'Why won't he talk to me?' _she thought once again knowing the question will remain unanswered.

After practice Naruto ran off rambling about ramen leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves. The sun nearly faded in its presence._ 'Oh ask him already' _she thought silently to herself

"Sasuke-kun have you felt as if you're useless? As if no ones wants you around? And no matter how hard you try no one ever seems to believe you can look out for yourself?" She said speaking almost entirely to herself. "You probably never felt that way but that's how you make me feel every day…." She said her face blank, no tears, no regrets. She turned and slowly began to walk away. The sun nearly gone completely.

"Sakura….wait" the words barely escaping his pursed lips.

She stopped as if stricken by those few words. She hadn't expected him to say anything let alone her name. She turned her head slightly enough so that if he were to look at her he would see her, but only a fragment of her face, and the slight glimmer from her jaded green eyes.

"Can I walk you home?" he said without any sign of regret nor hesitation.

She turned back around as if almost motioning for him to walk toward her. Her jaded green orbs almost glimmering in the faintly gone sunlight.

They had begun to walk in silence, when Sakura almost ripped from her thoughts look at Sasuke for he was the one to break the silence.

"Sorry" he had said not forcefully but yet not admit tingly. His faces still not traceable for any sign of emotion, but instead a blank expression doing a very good job of hiding his REAL emotions.

"Look I don't expect you to understand where I'm coming from but I also don't expect you to feel sorry for me…. "She paused for a second unable to grasp the fact that she had just said that out loud, let alone to Sasuke. "Look she said stopping in front of him so there isn't so much as 3 inches of space between there hesitant bodies. "I'm sorry that I….." Before she could say anything more, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. The moment their lips touched she fell into his arms. _'This cant be happening…why now?' _

She pulled away not wanting to leave the warmth of his lips but yet thinking that it's too good to be true. "Why?" she said her breathe and his mingling together, for he held her in his arms almost not wanting to let her go now that he finally had her. He leaned in and kissed her again this time deeper then before. She melted in his arms, letting him take over her.

The next thing she could remember was that he had gotten her to her house and they lay together on her bed.

They lay together mingled in each others presence. His hands exploring freely under her clothes as she lay there handing herself over to him. He kissed her deep with the passion she had longed for so long. All the thoughts all the fantasies couldn't compare to what was happening. He was hers and she was his nothing else seemed to matter as she got closer to surrendering herself completely to him.

Blood. Blood seeped through his shirt as he slowly with drawled his kunai from her stomach. "Why" she said before she lost consciousness from the lack of blood. "I'm sorry but it was something that needed to be done." The words escaped his lips as nothing more than a whisper, his voice there but as if it wasn't entirely him who was say those words, but it was a whisper in which he wished he wouldn't have to say, a whisper in which he wished didn't escape his lips.

A kunai broke the window nearly missing Sasuke, and yet aimed almost directly toward Sakura. He looked through the door and saw someone he didn't expect to see. He stood up his clothes almost soaked with her blood. His face traceable with every ounce of anger. He had not wanted to hurt Sakura, in fact he wasn't entirely sure if it was him that had done it. The person that had thrown the kunai stepped into the dim light that had filled her room.

"I'm here to take you back to Orochimaru. He's quite tired of waiting for you. He already has control of your mind he just needs your body."

"He made me do this…..No…..you'll have to kill me before I'll ever leave Sakura like this." He said his voice filled with anger.

Before he had time to react the elite ninja was behind him, he stabbed Sasuke not bothering to remove the Kunai from his wound.

"Then I guess I'll just have to persuade you then." He locked eyes with the young Uchiha. That moment Sasuke imagined life without Sakura, life with out any one. Alone once again with no one that cared for him the way his friends did. The way Sakura did.

With that said the elite ninja was gone just as fast as he was there. Sasuke collapsed it all happened so fast and yet it seemed like forever. His hands were covered with Sakura's blood, what had he done? _'How could I hurt Sakura?' _Thoughts roamed his head as he tried to get hold of himself, when he heard a faint whisper.

"Sasuke……" he heard it one to many times to not recognize that it was Sakura. She lay there drenched in blood, and all he could was look at her dazed and confused trying not to show any sign of emotion for fear of losing himself.

* * *

Okai some things are a little out of place but i think thats okai...i think XD lol so umm yeah this is probably not my last chapter but id really like it if you would reveiw please... thanx 


End file.
